


Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow

by chrissygeek



Series: Pike/McCoy christmas [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Joanna is too cute, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissygeek/pseuds/chrissygeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel, prequel, whatever to (Walking in a Winter Wonderland).  Read that one first.  This story will make a little more sense.  Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel, prequel, whatever to (Walking in a Winter Wonderland). Read that one first. This story will make a little more sense. Thanks for reading!

“Dear Santa”, the little girl whispered, head bowed and eyes closed tight against her bed.  “Can we have snow this year?  My new dad Chris loves snow.  He’s kind of sad since he moved here, since he can’t be in space no more.  And Daddy is sad because Chris is sad.  I know it’s Christmas Eve.  But I know it’s not too late Santa.  Not for you.  I’ve been extra good this year.  If you can do this for me, you can take the rest of my presents away.”  She stopped and thought.  “Well, maybe all of them but the puppy I asked for.  Please Santa?  Thanks.  I love you.”  Joanna smiled and opened her eyes.  She was a little sad when she didn’t immediately see what she had asked for appear.  But as she scrambled into bed before she got caught, again, she knew Santa would help her…

Joanna McCoy slipped into her dads’ bedroom.  When she saw they were both still asleep, she grinned and tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs.  As she crept past the family room, Joanna was momentarily stopped when she saw all the twinkling lights and presents!  So many presents!  She bit her lip, thinking of what she should do.  She wanted to open presents, but she really wanted to see if Santa had given her the extra special present she had wished for last night.  Finally, she walked into the small foyer and went to the great bay window overlooking her farm.  She sighed, trying not to let the tears that had formed fall.  No snow.  Joanna looked up at the sky, looking for a tiny sleigh and eight tiny reindeer.  She walked back into the family room and sat by the presents.  She sadly fingered the bows and held her teddy bear closer, burying her nose in its fur. 

Sometime later, Joanna woke up to her father brushing the hair off her face.  “JoJo?  Why didn’t you wake us up?  How come you haven’t opened your gifts yet,” Leonard “Bones” McCoy asked his daughter.  Joanna sat up to look at her dad and saw her step-father, Admiral Christopher Pike standing behind him, smiling.  Joanna quickly glanced at the window, and was doubly frustrated that there was still no snow.  Bones’ eyebrow quirked in confusion, but he pushed his daughter toward the Christmas tree that was littered with gifts.  The two men watched with amused grins as Joanna quickly began enjoying tearing and ripping all the wrapping paper off her gifts and exclaiming over them. 

After all the hustle and bustle of the day, Joanna was very tired.  And she was very irritated that there was no snow.  Had she not been a good girl after all?  Why hadn’t Santa granted her this last wish?  She loved all her presents, especially her new puppy!  But she had seen Chris look out the window and when he didn’t see any snow, he looked extra sad.  When her daddy tucked her in, he had asked her if she had a good Christmas.  She had enthusiastically nodded her head, but peeked toward her bedroom window.  When Bones asked what was wrong, Joanna simply shook her head and told him that she was fine.  He kissed her forehead and cracked the bedroom door as he walked out, telling her to have a good night. 

Joanna finally gave in to the tears that had wanted to fall all day.  Her new puppy whimpered and burrowed in close to her.  She tucked her head down, not wanting to see the glow of the moon from her window.  Especially now, since there was bits and pieces of fluff floating down from the sky.  Wait.  Fluff?  Joanna scrambled out of bed and rushed over to her window and squealed when she saw the snow.  She looked down to the yard to see her two her dads walking hand in hand in the snow. 

And a little girl watched the snow fall from her bedroom window upstairs and smiled when she saw her two dads stop and simply hold each other in the winter wonderland that had been created as the snow continued to fall.  “Thanks Santa,” JoJo whispered with a grin, “I got exactly what I wanted for Christmas.”

_When we finally kiss good night/How I’ll hate going out in the storm_

_But if you really hold me tight/All the way home I’ll be warm…_

_Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Joanna makes one last Christmas wish to Santa. Pretty much just some fluffy fluff. Lyrics from "Let it Snow..." which I also don't own.


End file.
